The Mulled Wine Effect
by Amethyst Nebula
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Hoshi is not her usual happy self. Trip and Malcolm noticed.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mulled Wine Effect**_

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. No profit whatsoever is made from this.

Many thanks to my Beta and very close friend, Signal Armistice for all her help. Reviews welcome, however, flames are not.

Author's Note: Trip's accent is quite strong in this as he's off-duty and relaxed.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Italics = thought_

Malcolm checked his chronometer as he strode purposefully towards the Mess Hall doors. He noted that he was forty minutes later than he had told Trip he would be. He hated to be late, but the minor repair that had suddenly needed doing just as he was on his way out of the Armory at the end of his shift had taken quite a few minutes longer than it should have. In truth, Trip could have made the repair in less than five minutes, but Malcolm hadn't wanted to call him, simply because said Commander was on the organization committee for the shindig he was on his way to.

Walking into the Mess Hall, he made his way over to Trip after stopping to get a drink. As he appeared at Trip's left side, he said, "What, no Hawaiian shirt? I barely recognized you."

"While mah usual casualwear is fun, relaxed and vibrant, it doesn't tend to give off a festive feel." Trip replied without looking at Malcolm.

"I'd have to agree with you. This" Malcolm indicated Trip's red polo shirt, "certainly fits in better with the garlands and tinsel….Trip, is there a problem?" He tailed off, realizing that something had the Commander's attention.

"Take a look, whaddya see?"

Malcolm looked to where Trip's gaze was held, "I see Hoshi…ah, I see."

Hoshi was sat at a table by herself, nursing a drink and still in uniform.

"That's not our usual Hoshi, is it?"

"She came here t' help set up after her shift - but she's been kinda quiet so far, and as y' can see, she doesn't exac'ly look festive."

Malcolm shifted his weight, "I've been in the Armory since lunchtime. I couldn't say if anything happened this afternoon to do this."

Trip looked at Malcolm and raised an eyebrow, "Fancy a wager, Mal?"

"Go on…" Malcolm was interested but wary at the same time.

"Nothin' t' worry 'bout, just a little, harmless bet. The first one of us to make Hoshi smile gets a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon." Trip was quick to reassure him.

Malcolm considered momentarily before tilting his head slightly, "You're on" he agreed, a small, one-sided smile gracing his features and he followed Trip over to Hoshi's table.

"Hey, Hosh," Trip greeted the Communications Officer, sitting down at the table.

"Hey," Hoshi unenthusiastically returned and didn't look up.

"Everything alright?" Malcolm questioned as he joined them.

"Peachy," She swirled her drink and still didn't look up.

"Funny, doesn't look anythin' like the case of Georgia peaches I've got in stasis," Trip countered wryly, "Ya wanna try talkin' about it?"

"It's no big deal." Hoshi stopped swirling her drink. Instead, she brought the glass to her lips and threw her head back, downing the contents in one swallow.

"Well, it's obviously a big deal to you. Care to share? Maybe we can help." Malcolm offered.

"You'll think its stupid and laugh"

"We'd never laugh at somethin' that's upsettin' ya, you're our friend."

At this, Hoshi finally looked up – first at Trip, then at Malcolm. She cocked an eyebrow, recognizing the caring, concerned looks on her friends' faces. Lowering her emptied glass to the table and shifting in her seat slightly she began to talk. "Ok, here's the thing. December 24th is the date that my last boyfriend and I split up."

"Y' got dumped on Christmas Eve?" Trip, to his credit quietly – asked Hoshi with a look of incredulity, and entirely missed the withering look shot at him from Malcolm.

"No," continued Hoshi evenly, "We split up. It was a mutual thing. We both knew what we wanted to do, our paths were moving in opposite directions and neither of us wanted to give up our goals…..it's no big deal."

"So, if it's not the split itself that's the problem," Malcolm began slowly, "it must be to do with when it was?"

Hoshi nodded.

"Hoshi, how long ago was this split?" Malcolm gently enquired.

"Six months before Enterprise launched."

"What 'bout your friend on Risa?" Trip asked

"That was a shore leave thing." Hoshi dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "I'm just feeling a little nostalgic for the warm and fuzzy things in life….making effort to look nice for someone…that sort of thing. Don't worry about me – really, I'm fine – just being pathetic." She waved her hand again, "I'm also a little surprised that I haven't been in a position to have a relationship for six and a half years, considering I only agreed to be here on board for our first mission. Now I wouldn't change it for the world. I love it here. I love all my friends here and couldn't imagine it any other way.

_**Great**__, _she thought _**Now I look really pathetic in front of not only two of my best friends, but also the two most gorgeous men I have ever, or will ever meet! Great job, Hosh. Next thing you'll be telling them exactly how much you like them, and they'll be gone at warp six, never to be seen again! Stop thinking about your friends like that….save that for your dreams! Wait….what? Where did that come from? Oh, who am I kidding? Ok, ok…..but now is NOT the time for…..Why is Malcolm waving at me?...**_

"Enterprise to Hoshi….Are you there?" Malcolm asked, loud enough to break through her thoughts, but not enough for anyone else's attention to be drawn.

Hoshi shook her head slightly. She saw the concern in both of their faces, _**So sweet and caring….STOP IT! **_She chastised herself, "I'm alright guys; I just got a little lost in my thoughts. I'm not much company tonight. I guess I should just call it a night, I'm sorry for ruining your evening. Thanks for listening though. You guys are great." As she said this she leaned forward, gracing the Commander and Lieutenant with her first genuine smile of the day. She laid a hand on the forearm of each and started to stand.

"Hoshi, wait." Trip stood swiftly and reached a hand towards her, "I've got an idea, come on." With a nudge to Malcolm's shoulder to move him, he moved away from the table and headed for the door.

"After you." Malcolm motioned to Hoshi, and she started to follow Trip.

As he followed her, Malcolm's eyes grazed over the walking female form before him: the swing of the ebony ponytail, the creamy contours of the slim neck, the bamboo-straight back…..his eyes were heading downwards as he caught hold of himself _**Malcolm! Get a grip – she's your friend. She doesn't see you like that, and she never will.**_ Then, having chastised himself, he returned to following Hoshi and Trip.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mulled Wine Effect**_

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2**_

Trip stopped in front of Hoshi's quarters and turned around, waiting for her and Malcolm to catch up.

"What are you doing?" asked Hoshi, a quizzical look on her face matched that on Malcolm's.

"Here's what's going to happen: Malcolm and I are goin' to leave ya here for a few minutes to change inta somethin' a little more festive. Ah'll be back after Ah've changed , and the three of us are headin' back to that party where you, Hoshi are gonna have the great night ya deserve. Anythin' ya need, we'll take care of it, okay?"

"You don't have to do that." She shook her head,

"C'mon, you're our friend and we don' like seein' y' upset. Now, how long do y' want to get fixed?"

"Twenty minutes okay with you?"

"Sure thing. We'll be back for y' at 2045. C'mon Mal." Trip turned the grin on his face towards Malcolm, who had been silent since standing up in the Mess Hall, "Let's go get ready."

The two officers headed down towards the lift that would take them up a deck to their residences. Malcolm continued his silence until they were in the lift, and heading upwards. "Trip, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Tucker turned to him, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, no reason" The Brit inclined his head and slid the Commander a sideways glance, "I just have recollections of being tied up in the basement of a bar on Risa, and of almost dying of hypothermia in Shuttlepod One – and both of those started with an idea of yours."

"An' both of those happened in Enterprise's first year, thank y' very much." Trip's slightly smug tone was paired with a smirk on his face.

They exited the lift and moved towards their respective cabins, "Relax, Mal, it'll be fine." Trip clapped Reed on the shoulder as he passed him and continued on his way to his quarters.

Once the door slid closed behind him, Trip hastily rid himself of the polo shirt and blue jeans before stepping into his bathroom for a shower. Eight minutes later, he was standing in a black vest and boxers in front of his wardrobe when the door chime went. "C'me in."

Malcolm entered just as Trip was pulling a deep red button down shirt and black slacks out of the cupboard.

"Nice." With a small nod, Trip regarded Malcolm's change of clothing. He had changed into black jeans and a black shirt and his hair was still damp from the quick shower he had had.

"Not so shabby yourself" Malcolm returned, "I didn't know you possessed more than one shirt that isn't nauseatingly garish."

Trip was about to reply tartly when he saw the smirk on Reed's face. He grinned and turned his attention back to dressing. Malcolm was mildly puzzled at Tucker's lack of reply, "What? No smart-arse reply?"

"Mah Mamma always taught me that if Ah didn't have anythin' nice t' say, Ah shouldn't say anythin' at all…Limey" the last of which was said under his breath.

Malcolm chuckled. He stood in one place, fidgeting from side to side while Trip continued his attentions on himself. After a minute he started examining his cuffs.

"Would you relax already? It's not a 'date', y' haven't been fixed up or anythin'. We're spendin' time with a friend an' tryin' t' help her lift her spirits. Absolutely no reason for y' t' be anxious."

"I know, it's just that it's been quite a while since I had actual plans like this with someone I know, rather than chatting with some female in a bar that I've met on shore-leave. I guess I'm just a little nervous… in a rather bizarre way," he finished with a chuckle.

Trip was adjusting the last few errant strands of his hair in the mirror, "Ah know whatcha mean – kinda similar to Hoshi, ain't we? Been a while since we had room for anythin' but Starfleet." He threw Malcolm a wry smile, "There, that should do it." He moved away and faced Reed, "Ready t' go?"

At Malcolm's, nod Trip headed for the door. The two friends retraced the route they had taken fifteen minutes previously back towards Hoshi's cabin. As they arrived at their destination, Malcolm checked his chronometer, "Three minutes early" he stated. He lowered his voice sufficiently as he continued, "I hope she doesn't keep us waiting too long."

"She's Starfleet, jus' like us."

"She's female, this could take a while" Malcolm lowered his head and looked at Trip as he said this. Trip gave him a look, then reached for the door chime.

The door opened a fraction of a second later to reveal Hoshi dressed in a figure-hugging, deep red halter-neck dress – just a couple of shades darker than Trip's shirt – that almost reached her knees. Capped sleeves showed off her creamy shoulders and shapely arms. Her make-up was flawless, and her hair in soft waves – thanks in no small part to the braid it had only recently been released from – and she had clipped it to the right-hand side of her neck, allowing it to drape attractively across her shoulder and finally rest against both the front and back of her décolletage.

"Hey, Hoshi. Wow, y' look amazing," Trip admired.

"Thanks. You don't think it's too much, do you?" Hoshi patted the skirt of her dress uncertainly.

"Naw. In fact, Ah think Mal an' Ah'll be the envy of the whole crew. Whaddya reckon?" He turned to the Englishman.

"Oh yes, I should say so" Reed's tone gave nothing away, but his appreciative smile spoke volumes and warmed his voice as he continued, "Hoshi, you look lovely". He side-stepped, allowing the linguist to join them in the corridor. As she moved into the space he'd vacated, Trip caught Malcolm's eye above her head and mouthed "WOW!" His friend nodded once, the look on his face showing his agreement. He moved so that he and Trip flanked Hoshi.

"Now, M'Lady, if y' ready… shall we?" a grinning Trip wiggled his eyebrows and offered Hoshi his arm. She giggled and linked her hand through the crook of his arm.

"Why, thank you, kind Sir."

As she straightened up from her giggles, Malcolm enquired with "If I may be so bold, Ma'am?"

"You may" Hoshi accepted the arm he held out with a bright smile _**Did our warp core breach? 'Cause I'm in heaven!**_

They started towards the Mess Hall. "The party should be in full swing by now?" Malcolm remarked, "The organizing committee did a great job."

"Thanks, glad the effort's appreciated. The decoratin' side is all down to Hosh."

Malcolm turned to Hoshi, "You did a stunning job, especially considering how…er…you were feeling earlier. I must say how much better you seem now."

Hoshi glanced at him, and a small smile appeared, along with a delicate blush, "Yeah, I'm ok now thanks. You know, you guys have been great to me today."

"It's fine – Ah'm sure, if truth be told, we all feel like that from time t' time. An' besides, it's nice for us to have someone t' accompany t' the party, especially when you're lookin' as stunning as y' are tonight." Trip finished with a warm smile.

Hoshi looked between the two officers and saw Malcolm nodding, "It is – and I'm looking forward to a lovely evening. Let's hurry along and make the most of the festivities, hmmm?"

"Aye, Sir," Trip mock-saluted Malcolm. He leaned towards Hoshi and lowered his voice slightly, but still loud enough for Reed to clearly hear him, "Ah think we'd better do what he says – don't fancy havin' a phase pistol drawn on me, at Christmas of all time!"

"You make a good point" Hoshi agreed, "Come on then." And she directed the three of them towards the party as Malcolm chuckled.

Two minutes later, the three of them once again found themselves entering the party. There were more people there by then. Music played and Hoshi's decorations shimmered and twinkled in the light breezes caused by the crew's movements. Some people were dancing, some were chatting and some were nibbling on the refreshments that Chef had generously provided.

"Fancy a drink?" Malcolm enquired.

"Yes please", "Mmmmhmmmm" came the replies from his friends. While Reed collected drinks, Trip and Hoshi headed for an empty table and sat down.

Malcolm arrived with the procured beverages and set them down. Hoshi picked one up, "It's warm, what is it?"

"Mulled wine."

"Mmmm, nice."

They were soon joined by Travis, "Evening Commander, Lieutenant – I was where you got to, Hoshi. Want to dance?"

"Sure," she stood and moved to a cleared area of the floor with him.

For the first couple of minutes, Trip and Malcolm were quiet. Trip was engrossed in watching Hoshi, albeit less conspicuously than he had done an hour previously. He watched the way she danced with Travis: her movements fluid, how the light danced across the fabric of her dress, the happy look on her beautiful face…

"Still watching her?" Malcolm's voice cut into Trip's thoughts.

"Hmm? No, I was…."

"Just wishing it was you she was dancing with?" There was a smirk on Reed's face as he said it, "It's ok, I won't tell her. How long have you felt like this about her?"

"Only a couple o' years" Trip shrugged. Knowing he couldn't fool the armoury officer, he resigned himself to someone knowing his secret – glad it was someone discreet.

"Three years," Malcolm sunk his head as Trip looked at him with saucer-wide eyes.

"You too?!"

Reed nodded, _**In for a penny, in for a pound **_"Are you going to ask her to dance?" he asked.

"Don't think we'd be very good dates if we didn't both dance with her" Trip pointed out, "An' your secret's safe with me." He looked directly at Malcolm and smiled.

The song ended and Hoshi rejoined them, without Travis. "Either of you two want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure" Trip drained his glass and stood with Hoshi. It was Malcolm's turn to watch as they moved together on the floor. After a minute, he went to get drinks refills.

As she danced with Trip, Hoshi was aware that she was standing closer to him than she had to Travis. She found the scent of his aftershave to be very pleasing as he moved. Several times her fingers came into contact with his arm as they danced, tiny electric shocks pleasantly stinging her. _**It's ok, I know it'll never happen again, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy the dancing while it lasts. He's so handsome and kind, and that shirt is amazing on him – I wonder how it would feel to be held close in his arms, feel his hands on my back as we move and my hands on his chest…Down girl, don't ruin it**_

Trip felt the tiny pin-prick shocks at the skin contact too _**Damn, Hosh – you're so beautiful. The way you move….so graceful….. such kissable lips. That hair …..I'd love to run my fingers through it… hold you close…Cool it, Tucker, thoughts like these'll getcha int' trouble.**_ He leaned in close to speak to her, "Hosh, Ah need t' get a drink, Ah'm parched! Ah'll send Mal over for a bit, no reason why he should miss out on all the dancin'. Ah've been hoggin' y' these last three songs, I reckon, but Ah'll be back later, 'k?"

She nodded and smiled "I'll be waiting"

Trip got back to the table "Your turn to dance with the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Malcolm looked doubtful.

"If y' don't do it, y'll regret passing up the opportunity, an' she'll think y'didn't wan' t' be spendin' time with her."

Reed considered for a moment, "Can't offend the good lady, can I?" He smiled, rose and left Trip alone at the table. He saw Hoshi smile as he neared her. She held out a hand and he closed the space between them to that which had been between her and Trip. He was pleased that she didn't object or move back. He watched the gentle swaying of her hips in time with the music, imagining himself holding her hips, resting his hand against the curve at the base of her spine. He could almost smell the jasmine on her hair.

Hoshi noticed the barely-there pink tinge to his cheeks. She was unaware of a matching one beginning to creep up her cheeks, caused by her imagination, _**Imagine running my hands through his hair, bringing his mouth to mine, his tongue dueling with mine…. Oh Hoshi, get your mind out of the gutter – you've got to work with these two tomorrow.**_

Captain Archer sat down at Travis' table, "How long?" he indicated the dance floor, which was empty apart from Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm. They were dancing closer than they had started out, but weren't in physical contact.

"All night, Sir. I had one dance with her right at the beginning, but ever since, it's just been those two. I'm not even sure they're aware of anyone else anymore."

"Hmm, ok. Thanks for that Travis. Oh, one more thing."

"Sir?"

"Happy Christmas."

"And to you, Sir?"

Archer walked towards the refreshment area, catching Trip's eye as he did. Trip broke away from the group dance with Hoshi and Malcolm and joined the Captain.

"Hey, Cap'n. Happy Christmas."

"And you, Trip. Having fun?"

"Yeah, more'n usual, Ah gotta be honest. Maybe it's the festive "spirit" ", he said raising a glass.

"It's a great party. Your committee outdid themselves." Jon smiled at Trip, "The senior staff are heading up to the Observation Lounge in a while, if you feel like it? I hear Chef reserved mince pies for it."

"Thanks Cap'n – sounds good. 'll be there later." Trip grinned and Archer matched it.

"Great. Enjoy the rest of the party. Look, I've got some correspondences to take care of, but I'll meet you later."

"Alright, then. Catcha later."

The two parted. Jon leaving the Mess Hall and Trip back to the dance floor.

"Guys, there's a senior staff private party in about a half hour in the Observation Lounge, ok?"

"Ok, but first we've still got a lot of dancing to do." Hoshi grinned.

"More dancing?" Malcolm asked smiling, "We've been on the dance floor almost two hours already."

"Really? Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun." Hoshi's comment left Trip looking confused, "it's an old saying" she clarified.

''I'm going to take a breather – let me know when you two party animals are ready to head to the Observation Lounge.'' Malcolm started towards the table they had earlier occupied.

Three songs later, Hoshi and Trip dropped, laughing, into the chairs next to Malcolm.

''Alright Mal, Ah think we're about danced out – it's time t' head to the after party. Ready?''

'' Yes, I'm ready – it's thinned out enough in here too. Let's go.''

Taking one final look around the party room, the three friends left for the Observation Lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Mulled Wine Effect**_

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this part – it's been a crazy couple of weeks.

_**Chapter 3**_

The trio entered the Observation Lounge to find it tastefully decorated. A vase of red flowers and green foliage stood on the table, along with the plate of promised mince pies, a pitcher of the mulled wine on a warming plate and some glasses accompanying it. On the floor by the viewport stood a matching but larger vase with gold coloured branches in it. Music of a more sedate (but still Christmassy style) was playing from somewhere unseen.

"Well this is nice and cosy," Malcolm admired, "I've not seen it look so nice in here before. You've done a beautiful job, Hoshi," he added with a warm smile.

"Thanks," she smiled back, "but it's not my doing, Trip?"

"Uh-uh," he shook his head, "Ah'm guessin' this is the Cap'n's doin'. He told me about this gatherin'."

"It's very tasteful," Malcolm turned to Hoshi, "Hoshi care to dance before anyone else arrives?" He offered her his hand.

"Thank you. That would be lovely," she took his hand and he led her closer to the area near the window.

He pulled her to him, resting his free hand against the middle of her back and her hand found his shoulder. They easily shifted into a calmer dance.

Trip moved over to the viewport. From there he could see the entire room and the doorway. He looked, smiling at Hoshi and Malcolm. _**They make an elegant couple.**_ He watched their movements: relaxed, happy and very comfortable with each other. It pleased him to see that their British friend appeared to have rid himself of his earlier nerves and wariness and was genuinely enjoying the evening.

Several minutes later, Hoshi went to get a drink. She brought on each to Trip and Malcolm, who had joined the Commander. "I wonder when the others will arrive," she said.

"Well, Cap'n said he'd be here later. Don' know about T'Pol, an' Travis left the party before we did. Ah guess he'll be here shortly," mused Trip.

"If they want any mulled wine, they had better get here soon," replied Hoshi, "I don't feel drunk, but I'll probably have the hangover from hell in the morning – and it'll be worth it for the amazing night I've had with you both." Putting her drink down she went to Trip and hugged him, before moving to Malcolm and hugging him also.

"Well, you remember what Captain Archer used to say years ago, 'the party isn't over until a Vulcan shows up'," Malcolm grinned.

"True." With a broad grin Hoshi took Trip's hand and pulled him to dance.

Trip said a silent thank you to his mum for making him learn to dance when he was young. He was pleasantly surprised to find that despite their difference in height, he and Hoshi fit comfortably to dance. He couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to be able to hold her like this all the time, to be able to dip his head to meet her slightly upturned face and kiss her tenderly. He quickly realized that his train of thought would get him into trouble and it took all of his willpower to change it _**Think about the warp core. Assembling a plasma injector. Intermix ratio for a Warp Six engine.**_ After a minute, he realized that he was fighting a battle that he wouldn't win at that point.

"Fancy a mince pie?" he asked her, his voice much steadier than it felt.

Nodding, she released her hand from its perch on his shoulder and he reluctantly removed his hand from hers.

Picking up a mince pie, Trip noticed something poking out from under the plate. Pulling it out, he saw three words printed on a small piece of card.

**Behind the flowers.**

He turned a puzzled face towards his companions and held up the card. Malcolm joined him and took it.

"Behind the flowers," he read aloud.

Hoshi walked around to the back of the table. Resting against the back of the vase and completely obscured from view was a sprig of mistletoe. She picked it up and held it up for Trip and Malcolm to see. Malcolm raised an eyebrow and Trip smirked. Bolstered by the wine, she quirked an eyebrow, smiled and asked "Who's first?" She walked slowly back around the table and arrived next to Trip. Raising the mistletoe, she smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Grinning, Trip placed his hand on the middle of her back and pulled her closer. He dropped his head to meet hers. Her hand snaked up to caress his cheek as they kissed. _**Damn! Her lips are as soft as I imagined.**_ He smiled, pulling away and saw in Hoshi's eyes something that made his breath hitch. Heat. As her eyes fixed on his, he clearly got the message she was sending, **Stay there.**

Malcolm felt his heart rate increase as Hoshi turned to him. She took a step towards him and held the sprig up, rolling the stem in her fingertips. He smiled as she reached him. He wasn't expecting her hand to arrive on his chest as the gap between them closed, and her scent permeated his brain a moment before her lips landed on his. They began to part as the kiss ended, until their eyes locked. Any space that had reappeared between them was gone in a microsecond as Hoshi went to reclaim his lips and he eagerly met her halfway. Her other hand caressed the hair at the back of his head _**Good Lord, she's amazing. So soft and warm and SHE'S IN MY ARMS! Oh Hoshi Sato, what do you do to me?**_ His hands were on her back, roaming across it as he decided to go for broke. His tongue slid across her lower lip and was rewarded as her lips parted. Hot tongue met hot tongue, grey eyes locked with deep brown eyes.

Trip's eyes widened at the deepening of the kiss. He decided he should leave them to each other, and started for the door before the gut-punch he had just received made itself known. He was passing Hoshi when her hand flew out and stopped him.

Hoshi broke the kiss with Malcolm, but still kept her other hand in place on his chest. She turned, so that she was between the two men. _**Let's face it **_she thought_** I've had enough to drink to take a gamble, so here goes nothing.**_ Without a word, she reached for Trip's hand and turned back to Malcolm. She missed the confused look that Trip gave Reed and Reed's answering shrug. She leaned into Malcolm, looking at him from under hooded eyes and pulled Trip so that he stood at her back. She rested his hand on her hip as her mouth met Malcolm's.

Trip added his other hand to Hoshi's other hip and moved closer to her. Her hair was still neatly clipped to the side, exposing her beautiful neck and shoulder. He leaned down and caressed the creamy skin with his lips, weaving an intricate pattern. His left hand moved from its home on her hip to rest across her flat stomach, and he moved his body closer, flush against her back.

Malcolm - just like Tucker and Hoshi - was in heaven, his tongue massaging hers. Eyes still locked with hers, he became aware of something in his peripheral vision that he hadn't seen up until that point. The Security Officer in him instantly on the alert, he gently reduced his and Hoshi's kiss, "Hoshi, love, just one moment," he smiled, releasing his hold on her and moved to what had caught his attention, leaving her in Trip's arms.

Reaching the side, he plucked the tag that was sticking out from behind the picture on the wall. The tag simply read,

**Guys – hope you enjoyed the privacy. One more thing, the wine isn't alcoholic. Enjoy the rest of your party, J.A.**

He slowly walked back to the others and wordlessly showed them the card.

Confusion was on Hoshi's face, "So if we aren't drunk…..what's all this?" She was trying to hide fear in her eyes and voice.

Malcolm looked at Trip, then at Hoshi before he answered, "Real." He smiled at her and her eyes went wider than Enterprise's saucer. A big smile spread across her features. She turned to Trip, whose grin was dazzling.

Trip replaced his hand on her hip but from the other side this time, and he pulled her against him, kissing her squarely on her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she purred.

As they parted for air Malcolm spoke, "I do have one question though."

Two pairs of eyes looked at him and Trip cut in, "How 'bout we split that bottle o' bourbon?"

"Sounds good to me," Malcolm continued, "but that's not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if anyone wanted to retire somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Hoshi smiled and nodded.

Grabbing the flowers and handing them to her, Trip suggested, "Mah place? After you." Taking one final look at the place where he had first held the woman of his dreams in his arms and kissed her, Trip followed the others out of the lounge and back towards his quarters.

Fin.

Author's Note: That's it for this story, but maybe the plot bunny will return with a sequel or an expansion one day.


End file.
